Ed Edd n Eddy Inside Core
by EEnERepresentitive
Summary: The Eds discover GLaDOS's ruined chamber in the Junkyard and stumble upon the Core Manufactury.


Ed Edd n Eddy:Inside the Core

It was a quiet spring day a soft breeze flew through the air and so did three boys."Come on guys! its over here!" Ed the unibrowed Ed said to his two friends "oh Ed slow down!" Double D the smart Ed panted exausted "whats up with lumpy!" Eddy the short Ed Eds had been running through the Junkyard for hours ever since Ed said he found something in a far off part of it the other two Eds were still running until they bumped into Ed who was just standing there."Ow! Ed whyed you-!" but Eddy was stopped when he saw what Ed was looking at Double D also gawked at the wreck it looked like a spherical chamber made out of wrecked rectangles the floor was made out of black rusted metal with several cracked glass pipes at the top at the center were many wires sprouting from the top with a wrecked computer monitor chasis with the head lying on the ground with a shovel next to it as if the person who was last in here smashed it."Im scared guys" Ed said knowing the other two felt the same "but Ed was'nt this what you found?" Double D asked Ed then looked like he just remembered something "oh yeah!" Ed then walked to his right and picked up what looked like a metal eye with a handel on top and a broken one at the bottom."Amazing!" Double D exclaimed and asked for the eye from Ed obliged Double D then inspected the sphere "hey Sockhead is that thing valuable?" Eddy asked greedily Double D was still inspecting the eye he read a piece faded text that read "Aperture Labrotories" "gentlemen i have discovered that we are standing in the ruins of an old research facility" Double D announced "sweet we can sell this for cash!" Eddy said and took the eye from Double D he also saw instructions on the back "hey Double D whats this mean?" Eddy said holding up the sphere Double D read the text was faded but he could make out "turn...left...optic" "hmm i think its instuctions on how to turn it on" Double D deduced and put his left hand in the optic of the sphere and felt a switch and turned it the sphere then lit up but quickly shut down throwing sparks "well that was pointless.." Double D then noticed Ed was gone "Ed!" Double D and Eddy exclaimed Eddy coming to the same conclusion they looked around in panic until a voice said "hey guys i found a space walk!" it was undeniably Ed the other two Eds looked at where his voice was coming from and saw he was in front of a glass domed hallway they quickly came over droppng the sphere that cracked on contact wth the Eds traversed the hallway seeing a large expense of wires and what looked like robotic limbs spread everywhere when they reached the end they found a room full of gun-like weapons some lay on the floor broken in half while others were in good picked one up and felt a trigger "Ed! no we don't know what-" but it was too late Ed pulled the trigger and was shot back from the force of the blast the thing shot out of the gun was a blue oval Eddy looked at it and looked disappointed "what kind of gun is that!" Eddy said picking up a broken gun and chucking it at the wall while Double D helped Ed up he then walked to the blue oval "hmm strange it appears to be some sort of worm hole but it dosent go anywhere" Double D was still trying to figure out the gun Ed then felt a second trigger and pressed it another shot hit the wall surprisiing the D looked at the two holes and put his arm through the blue one and it came out the orange one they were like two... D was astonished he had always wanted to experiment with quantum black holes and looked at his colleagues and picked up a gun "fellows we may have a grand oppurtunity here these could be the next revolution in travel we have to see what else they can do!" Double D exclaimed excitedly "sweet now were talking!" Eddy said picking up a device "now let us continue to explore this place im sure we will find more things of scientfic intrest" Double D said and they went out of the portal gun room back to the main chamber and inspected it further and Double D saw an impression on the ground it was a keyboard deck with a montor that said "POWER UP CENTRAL CORE?..." Double D thought that it was broken for a reason so he tapped the N key and observed the other files and found one labled "Core Manufactuary Lift Activation" and saw it might be an oppurtunity to test out the "Portal Guns" as they dubbed the devices he tapped the Y key and suddently an elevator appeared out of a hole in the floor Ed and Eddy did'nt notice as they were playing with there Portal Guns making Green Silver (Ed) and Purple and Yellow (Eddy) portals making each other fall sideways in infinite loops and falling from the ceiling Double D sighed "gentlemen may i remind you that we were going to test what the capibilties of these devices are?" Double D scolded and Ed and Eddy walked over Eddy said "killjoy.." the Eds then crammed them selves in the lift and it went down it stopped at a factory like setting it appeared to be shut down a sign overhead read "Core Manufactuary" Double D was surprised to see the same sphere like objects Ed discovered outside "this place is a dump!" Eddy yelled echoing in the vast factory indeed the entire factory...or rather its remans were in terrble condition Double D decided to investigate before he and the others tested the Portal Guns and saw a small office up a staircase and shot a portal on the wall by it to get past a previously unseen conveior belt and shot another on the floor beside him."Gentlemen i will be right back don't touch anything" Double D instructed "yeah yeah" Eddy said nonchalontly and he and Ed used there Portal Guns to get to the other side of the conveir belt and began to play with the portals some more Double D then pressed on and entered the office it had a terminal in it so he decided to inspect the most curious these so called "Cores" and typed it in and found a million results he started with "Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System".Meanwhile Ed and Eddy were playing around the Manufactuary shooting portals around and racing with them Ed was currently in the lead "come back here Lumpy!" Eddy said shooting portals left and right using the momentum to gain speed and was catching up little did they know they were 50 feet above the was enjoying the race and was shooting portals every where movng rapidly until Eddy climbed on his back before he could shoot another one and they fell they both screamed "Ahhhh! Shoot a portal Lumpy shoot!" Eddy screamed Ed shot one on the ground below and the one he placed on a front facing portal surface and they flew through the air "phew that was close we almost-" then they both hit something when Ed got up he said "hey look its the computer from I Was a Teenage Slugman!" Eddy got up and saw what Ed was pointing at it was a large computer terminal Ed turned it on and it displayed a map of the factory it was up to date as the above ground showed the ruined central chamber and then the outer map of the Manufactuary and three other parts at the bottom it said "turn on Underground reserve power?" it said Ed was relunctant as he remembered how he was afraid of the chasis in the main chamber."Oh i'll do it!" Eddy yelled and pressed the Y key the Lights flickered on and the console disappeared instead a similar chasis lke the one in the main chamber appeared it stuck out what appeared to be a management arm it went through the roof and pulled out the Core they discovered earlier and put it in the chasis and it adjusted itself its optic was made of green squares and formed a green diamond its pupil was a light blue cross "greetings i am the Manufacture Core responsible for the mantinence of this well Manufactuary".The Manufacture Core greeted and observed its surroundings "it seems with the main core down this place went into bad shape since i am the head of this factory i must take over its duties and of course i'll need test subjects" it glared at them and summond two claws to grab them they retailiated "put us down!" Eddy yelled "plese don't hurt us alien roboto!" Ed said "don't worry its nothing personal i will get you some friends soon" the Manufacture Core said and dropped Ed and Eddy down a hole.

Double D was stunned he figured out why this place was so badly damaged a so called "test subject" destroyed the head AI GLaDOS (Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System) and used one of the debris to smash it she had done this before and escpaed with a core called Wheatley an Intelligence Dampening had also learned that the Cores were supposed to perform matinence when the head AI was destroyed or offline but most were damged when GLaDOS was destroyed "i must get these to the outside world this could very well revolutionize mankind!" Double D exclaimed and then was shocked when he saw the factory online and the unfinished Cores being cleaned and continued D was confused he thought ths place was abandoned he then ran trying to find Ed and Eddy but no one was there he then heard a voice on aloud speaker "oh another test subject good i was afraid i could'nt fill the last slot" the Manufacture Core said and next thing he knew Double D was being carried by a claw and put him in a glass tube leading down into a dark area he landed on the ground suddently more claws came and stripped him of his clothes except his hat and Portal Gun "oh my" he said covering up his body with his hands management arms came and put him in a jumpsuit and some perculier boots."Subject processed transportng to Fact District" a voice said he then was put in another tube this one opened into a large expense he saw Ed and Eddy a few feet away "hey sockhead! where are we goin?" Eddy asked yelling from afar "i don't know! it seems this tube leads to a place called the Fact District!" Double D said Ed was to his left "hi guys!" Ed yelled spinning in his tube "well that voice said im going to some place called the Adventure District!" Eddy said he was approaching the end of his tube "listen guys hang in there! i'll come up with an escape plan!" Eddy instructed and disappeared in the tubes end "yay! im going to space!" Ed said and disappeared from sight Double D saw an opening coming up too and was soon swallowed by D saw he was in a square room it had a simple design there was a door with a stick figure in a running position there was also a large button a pipe was on the ceiling under it was a cube like object with a blue ring and the Aperture Science logo on D found a small button on the Portal Gun that activated an anti gravity function that held the cube then lead it to the button and placed it the door opened he walked through and saw the rest of the place was wrecked like the rest of the facility vines were covering the room and the junk from the outside was seeping in the walls and another voice came over the loudspeaker but it was'nt the Manufacture Cores "we apologize for the unsightly codtion of the Test Chamber due to technical difficulties during the main cores shut down it will take time to construct new chambers" the voice said "oh where are my manners i am the Fact Core overseer of the Facy District" the Fact Core D pondered how this core was still functional then again with the activation of the Manufacture Core he suspected that most of the Manufactury had been rebooted and decided togo on with the test while pondering how to room appeared to be a lazer type puzzle he then saw the lazer recepticle and connected the lazer on the panel and put a portal on a wall facing the recepticle the lazer made contact and opened the dooor and activating a panel D then went through the door and in the elevator "we apologize for any inconvinience during the last test as we made it randomly" the Fact Core said "hmm it seems this core is somewhat...off as if it did'nt care about ts duties like it was focusing on something else" Double D thought and went down further in the Testing Track.

Ed was enjoying his ride through the tube but then hit the ground noticing he was in an open expense with broken tubes and gels everywhere and panels were shifting rapidly makng planet shapes and stars."Cool! its like in I Was a Teenage Lab Rat!" Ed shouted a voce then came up on the intercom "SPACCCCE! space space black holes" the voice said it could obviously called the Space Core did not notice Ed and he saw on the horizon that a large quantity of Portal Guns were putting portals IN portals creating unstable worm holes that sucked in whole Test Chambers Ed then ran as an unstable portal expanded and grew near him Ed found himself in a dark hallway avoiding the debris falling because of unstable portals suddently another voice came over the intercom "initiating corrupted core replacement procedure" the voce said and the Space Core cold be heard scheaming and then its voice came back more stable "commencing unstable worm hole disposal" it said and the unstable portals disappeared and a management arm came down and grabbed him and put him in a Test was bumping into cubes that were stuck in the pipes ides until he finally reached the bottom "ugh my aching back!" he said as he rubbed it a voic came over the intercom "hey there little fella having yourself a little adventure?" a Core said "what the? who the heck are you?" Eddy asked "well im Rick the Adventure Sphere and let me tell ya your in a wallop of trouble" the Adventure Core said "what!" Eddy yelled "oh well what i meant by that was these tests will be dangerous its basically nothing but Turrets and Cubes!" it explained Eddy gulped "now since your a begginer this first test'll be easy but don't get to comfortable" it warned Eddy procceeded through the door and found it was pure white and had a cube in it he grabbed and walked to the button "well this is easy!" Eddy gloated until a round robot with a red eye and three legs appeared and turned its sides into machine guns "goodnight" it said and fired luckily Eddy was small enough to hide behind the cube he the shot a portal underneath the Turret and at a wall it fell over and shot randomly then shut down."Ohhhh...yeah" the Adventure Core said as if the test was giving it pleasure "alright now go to the next chamber" it said and Eddy put the cube on the button and went bthrough the door to the elevator "okay little guy just a heads up this next test involves some gels" the Adventure Core warned Eddy knew that could'nt be good.

While Ed and Eddy were on there first tests Double D had gotten to his 15th Test Chamber he was now making his way out to the elevator "well done Eddward but be warned this next test has a shale we say surprise" the Fact Core said ominously but Double D was to preoccupied with trying to find a gap in the panel walls and as he walked down the hallway to the door he noticed that the door was malfunctioning "oh well let me handle that" the Fact Core D noticed a window that looked into a room full of junk from outside and on the thin visible part of the room a core with a blue box with the Aperture Science logo for an optic was trying to tell him something it appeared to lack a voice modulater and instead gestured to the lever on the wall beside the D guessed this activated a sanitation system and pulled it the room then began to drain and the core manageed to clime to a nearby management rail now with the open space it then typed a message on the monitor on the wall "THE MANUFACTURE CORE HAS BECOME CURRUPTED I CAN HELP YOU ESCAPE JUST HOLD FOR A FEW MORE CHAMBERS!" the message D already knew something was off about the Manufacture Core and decided to confirme he understood by writing in condensation "i accept" the core seemed to light up and then typed "THE OVERSEER IS COMING BACK I'LL FILL YOU IN ON THE REST LATER" it read then the core rode off on the rail."I spoke with the door mechanism lets just say he won't well be living anymore" the Fact Core said Double D then made his way to the next test it was filled with acid in some spots he then noticed a Turret guarding a cube and another guarding what looked like a cube with lenses in it also some lazars he had deduced that the lense cube was to direct the lazars he decided to take out the one guarding the lense cube first he put a portal behind the Turret and another on the floor he then jumped down then was jumping up as he adjusted to the change in position and then knocked the Turret it "whoa!" it exclaimed and fell over Double then shot an orange portal on the wall to stop the infinte loop and grabbed the lense cube and used it to direct a lazar to a recepticle and then a panel bridge formed above the acid he then walked over carefully to the other side where a button was he pressed it and suddently a wall opened up with a monitor Double D was quizzicle about what this had to do with the test it appeared to have a question "what is the name of your hometown?" it read Double D hardly thought that was of importance but since he was never one to shy away from a challenge he typed "Peach Creek:Zoninheim" it read "What? is that even a real state?" the Fact Core asked "well yes a few decades ago it was called something else but no one knows what it was and its called a Sector not a state" Double D explained "what!...but i have no knowledge of this!" the Fact Core said annoyed that there was something it did'nt know "well i can inform you once i solve the test" Double said and then found that another panel bridge that led to the cube appeared when he was within range leaped behind the Turret and threw it into the acid he then put the cube on the button and entered the elevator "alright since i have to reach my testng quoata i'll add monitors so when your solving the test you can inform me" it explained Double D then thought "odd you'd think he would've known about the event since its called the Fact Core how long has this been here? and how long have these Cores been nonfuntional?" Double D questioned the lift then dropped lower into the darkness.

Ed was having fun he was now on his 5th test the main element in them were the tubes that transported things through out the facility they had incredible suction power and by usng portals Ed could get rid of Turrets and even panels they could also lauch objects like current test had a cube a button and 15 Turrets and a few lines of tubes Ed even though he seemed simple minded played alot of video games and watched many Sci Fi movies and ironic enough Eds teachers never thought he'd use that placed a portal near the turrets and one on a vent the turrets were then sucked in screaming Ed cringed he did'nt like hurting things and then placed the cube on the button and made his way to the elevator."Very good you've far exceeded the number of tests thought you would solve word of warniing though this next test takes a great use of gravity and remember place your portals quickly" the now un-corrupted Space Core said Ed walked out of the elevator and quickly fell into a tube it launched him clear across the testing area and saw a white surface ahead and another that shot straight into a tube he placed two portals and rode the tube to a large pit with a cube suspended on a rope he grabbed it thanks to his emense strength he pulled the rope off too he then landed in another tube that was launching straight at a large button he held the cube up with his two arms and the cube took the shock and broke a large number of its piece3s were on the floor but some were enough to hold down the button the platform had a white surface and so did the wall beside the door he place on portal ahead of him and one near the door and walked through the two linked portals and then through the door "good now fair warning this test mainly involves turrets" the Space Core warned Ed Ed then went to the next test it was a large empty room with no portal surfaces and a tube on the far side Ed thought this was easy and began walking towards the tube."Yay i am the smarterest guy in all the world!" Ed exclaimed though Ed did'nt know the Space Core was laughing while the intercom was shut off and the after calming down he sent something to Eds chamber while Ed was halfway to the tube an opening in the panels appeared and spilled out Turrets by the dozens Ed then ran trying to get to the tube before the Turrets could lock on him the tube then broke and went down into the acid pit below Ed started to panic the Turrets then locked on him they all said "target aquired" and opened fire but none of the bullets hit Ed when Ed looked he saw a light bridge stopped there fire and in an opening in the panels he saw a core with a box optic gesture for him to folow ran quickly to the gap and hid behind a machine the core then closed the gap and went to a catwalk Ed followed "why did the robot buddies try to desimate me?" Ed asked the core did'nt respond and continued forward.

Eddy was on his 7th Test Chamber he was currently hiding from a pack of Turrets around the cube scanning for surveyed the are there was no portal surface near the cube or something to lauch him past the Turrets then he noticed a tube that had a round object in it the button to drop it was near the exit he shot a portal near it and another on the wall he stepped through quickly pressed the button and grabbed the object it was black with red stripes leading to the center that also glowed red the back of it read "Aperture Science Portable Incenerator" Eddy guessed it was a bomb and cracked a smile he then set it to detonate and rolled it to where the Turrets were the Bomb detonated and the Turrets said "i don't blame you" before they blew the picked up the cube and walked toward the button placed the cube and went to the elevator "aaand nothing hey little fella you sure you solved that correctly?" the Adventure Core asked "yeah! as far as i know theres nothiing else i could use!" Eddy yelled "fine fine go to the next chamber already" the Adventure Core instructed on the lifts way down a wall opened and revealed the outside of the Test Chamber a large expense with mechanicle arms attached to panels placing them in a fire pit they appeared to be putting new panels in there place.A rail appeared at the right and on it coming down was a core with a box shaped optic he used a marker to write "THE MANUFACTURE CORE IS CORRUPT IT WILL TRY TO KILL YOU YOUR FRIEND ED ALMOST DIED WAIT FOR A FEW MORE CHAMBERS!" the core wrote then rubbed it off as the Adventure Cores voice blaired on a loudspeaker "heh good luck on ths next test but thats not all i just wanted to inform you that when you passed tests i felt good now i don't so i think i'll up the ante more turrets more pit falls and more obstacles so don't go dying on me!" it yelled frustrated Eddy did'nt know what it meant by a "good feeling" but could tell the core from earlier was right the Manufacture Core has to be corrupt if it made the Adventure Core like that.

Double D was on his 30th Test Chamber he found the tests were getting more deangerous and he did'nt see any monitors or hear from the Fact Core but he was more focused on the test and managing to knock a Turret down with a cube he was closer to the Test Chamber had a layout of a maze that opened paths with lazers popped Turrets out of the ground panels he saw the exit and placed the cube on the button the door opened and he entered the then herd the Fact Cores voice "due to circumstances beyond our control we feel to warn you that this next test will be beggining in three two one" the elevator stopped and jerked forward up ahead was a large collum of fire with a mismatch of construction materials forming an an arena of sorts Turrets were placed on the elevator shattered as a management arm samshed it a tube appeared and shot out a core this one had a target optic and looked scared another management arm appeared and others followed the arms placed the core on a neck like structure then placed a torso two arms and legs and finally a large cable dug into the back of he core and suddently the target pattern on its optic grew tighter and it said "plese assume the party escort submission postion" the robot/core said its voice was more robotic then he'd heard of the other cores "Party Escort Bot converstion complete begin combat experiment" the Fact Core stated a red Emancipation Grill appeared in front of the Turret Party Escort Bot got in a fighting stance and lunged and tried to grb him he dodged and shot a portal underneathe the Bot and one at a panel facing the Grill it flew into it and vaporized "Phase one of Combat Testing complete Phase Two iniciate" the Fact Core said the arena began to shift the Emncipation Grill then turned into a ringed blue field another core appeared this one had a green optic with a V pattern two claws appeared and stuck equipment to its sides they looked like guns and nodes were attached the V turned to three bars and grew an angry expression it then turned to Double D and surprisingly it flew up and sprouted a scope and targeted Double D."Flying Turret Conversion complete" the Turret Core opened fire Double D hid behind a pile of rubble "why is the Fact Core pitting other Cores against me? is'nt it just supposed to make Test Chambers?" Double D said questoning the Fact Cores actions then thought about how to defeat the Turret Core there was a portal surface under it and he saw a cube a few feet away he then saw another portal surface behind him he then formed a D shot a portal behind him and another on the surface below the Turret Core he jumped through and grabbed the core and threw it across the arena and ran before it could react he then grabbed the cube and threw it at the core hitting it in the optic and then slammed the cube down from the cores top smashing D felt bad about destroying the two cores he then questioned the Fact Cores own reasons for testing."Astonishing no one has ever made it this far but hopefully this will be unsuccessful" the Fact Core said hopefully?.A large hole appeared in the ringed Emancipation Grill down came a core with a grey optic with no pupil a large wire came down and stuck itself into the cores back then the cores optic turned orange with a black it was at the same level as Double D management arms came and gave it a body first they put a rectangular torso several more smaller ones were attached and a black wire attached to a crotch casing and two legs were then added then arms and finally a scrap of metal was put on its head it looked much like a metal version of Double D's arms came and panted the torso orange the crotch plate purple near the knees and turned to red at the knees and light blue and brown at the D looked at the robot it looked like him when he raised his arm it did the same when he jumped it jumped when he shot a portal it attempted to but could'nt without a Portal Gun "oh right" the Fact Core said and dropped a Portal Gun the robot grabbed it and placed his next to Double D's."Intitiate Mimic Bot combat test switching Mimic Bot to Lethal Mode" the Fact Core announced the Mimic Bot then charged at D dodged and the Mimic Bot followed him shooting a portal underneath its feet and another a few inches from where Double D was running it then grabbed him with its Portal Gun and flung him across the arena and into a D then retaliated by throwing a cube at it which it dodged he then shot a portal underneath its feet but it jumped and used the momentum to hit him from a portal placed behind as Double D lie down on the floor he could hear the Mimic Bot come closer for another attack then he tried to form a strategy he drew up the facts:the Mimic Bot had his skills his mind and his crudely fabricated old atire...wait! it thought like him so it had to plan like him Double D then got an idea and shot a portal near a ledge of garbage and one facing up he jumped in then jumped down again to gain more momentum and headed toward the ringed Emancipation Grill the Mimic Bots core drew sparks and coped Double D once more and shot after D saw the Mimic Bot was close then grabbed on and used it as a flinging device he then landed on the ground meanwhile the Mimic Bot tried to get back to the ground before it hit the Grill but could'nt and was engulfed in the gravity of the Emancipation Grill."You...did...it" the Fact Core said shocked "well what did you expect?" Double D said the Emancipation Grill went down so did the arena and the Turret audience until they were all in a large room filled with ruined machines and scrap from the Junkyard outside on the far side of the room was a giant terminal with a core embedded in the control panels center its optic was a purplish pink with a simple design it looked like i'd seen a ghost "you defeated my Mimic Bot...how?" it asked "well simple i deduced since you loaded it with the data from the tests it was simple to confuse it by doing something i would never think of doing" Double D explained "and what was that?" the Fact Core asked "suicide" Double D answered "then i used it to pull me the other way by grabbing on to its body a "flagpole trick" one might say" Double D continued "well...i have to admit that was impressive im sure this will help us in the near future now let us engauge the final test" it said "and what is that?" Double D asked "if a human genius can defeat a robotic one" the Fact Core said the entire chamber cracked apart revealing a large circular stage of panels the junk and Turrets were launched off the Fact Cores terminal transformed into a large mechanized behemoth the monitor was on its chest and the core itself had moved to the top "let the testing begin!" the Fact Core exclaimed.

"Ooh!" Ed gasped as he watched the Fact Core begin to attack Double D who dodged and tried to avoid its attacks the Portal Gun he was holding was deactivated."Hey core buddy how do we rescue Double D?" Ed asked the core beside him it wrote "WE NEED TO FIND A CORE DECK IT'LL GIVE ME CONTROL OF THE PANELS" it said Ed then looked even more confused it then wrote "IT LOOKS LIKE THIS" it then drew a detailed picture of a Core Deck Ed then grabbed the core off the rail and proceeded through the observation hall Ed while running saw Double D avoiding panels trying to crush him Ed then ran toward a room entitled "Core Research Bay" and went room was large and contained what looked like prototype versions of cores in the center was a Core Deck with two slots Ed then put the core in and its optic spun for a second it then looked as if it were focusing on Ed looked over to Double D and the Fact Core the panels then stopped trying to crush him and targeted the Fact Core pushing him near the edge of the platform a panel bridge then formed leading to an entrance to the Core Research Bay Double D walked in and found Ed and the core with him "Ed your alright!" Double D exclaimed Ed then hugged Double D nearly crushing him Double D then put his gaze on the core "oh your the core that informed me of the Manufacture Cores corruption!" a door in the room then opened the core gestured for them to pick him up and they continued there escape.

Eddy was sick of this! the Test Chambers were all the same! it always had Turrets Bombs Cubes everytime! it was'nt even that fun anymore."Urgh! howcome its not workin!" the Adventure Core said and appeared to be extremely frustrated "hey don't blame me im not the one that has some weird test craving!" Eddy yelled."Heh that may be the case but trust me this next test will-" then Eddy heard some chatter on the loudspeaker "alright fine i'll do it get off my back!" the Adventure Core said suddently the elevator jerked to another angle and opened to a room with old faded military paint on it and an abundance of wires connecting to an arsenal of weapons with the Adventure Core on a tank barrel "sorry about the mess havent been able to fix much since i've been focused on the tests now though i think i have time to fix this thing" the chasis the Adventure Core was in then started to adjust itself the weapons were disgarded and replaced with armor plating painted in army decale and the wires focused with more plating strapping them together and the core itself went to the end more armor covered him barrels were then added to the top armor."So let me tell you what this is all about i've been given orders to kill you" the Adventure Core said "what! why?" Eddy yelled "well the boss said that he was working on an android program to phase out human testing also we are going to take over the surface with an army so we don't want you three to play hero so it's best to just get rid of you now" the Adventure Core explained and his chasis then was outfitted with Turrets at the end of it facing ahead deactvated "but to make this more sporty i'll give you a small chance" the chamber then shifted the old panels were replaced with new freshly painted ones and a few were still white "now we'll begin in-" Eddy then portaled up and collided with the Adventure Cores chasis "ow!" it exclaimed Eddy was starting to rip wires of it."Augh! stop that!" the Turrets on its sides were then functional and aimed at Eddy who then jumpped down "alright you asked for it little fella!" the Adventure Core said and started firing Eddy then hid behind a broken wall panel he knew the Adventure Core would find him and there was nothing else he could use to destroy him."Darnet! where are Double D and ed when you need them?" Eddy said wishing his friends were here."Lothar shale conquer all!" a familier voice said he then herd a crash followed by a sparking sound and metal bending the panel Eddy was hiding behind then shot up as did the others revealing a bridge of light Eddy then ran to it while he saw Ed attacking the Adventure Core by ripping armor and wires out of it's chasis right down to there connecting ports apparently causing a massive amount of damage since the Adventure Core was wailing in pain and trying to shake Ed off him."Augh STOP!" it exclaimed Ed then jumped down and followed Eddy they then found themselves in a dark passage with tubes carrying cubes and Turrets and other objects."Argh! im gonna kill you! you giant unibrowed lump!" the Adventure Core yelled in anger and from a window in the passage they could see the panels smashing at eachother "thanks for the save Monobrow!" Eddy said running they then made there way to a small room with Double D and a core waitng "greeting's gentlemen im glad to see your okay Eddy" Double D said "yeah so we getting outta here or what?" Eddy asked "not yet first we need to defeat the Manufacture Core and his overseer's as you know there planing an invasion of the surface they only put us through Test Chambers because they wanted to make sure the Manufactury and the obstacles that we've faced were in working order" Double D explained "alright so how do we get rid of these guy's!" Eddy asked "well we could destroy them by destroying each of there chasis's but it would be extremely difficult considering since the've modified them" Double D said "ooh ooh! we could frustrate them so they can't focus there death ray's on us!" Ed said the core then appeared to have a realization and gesture for the Eds to follow it as they did it lead them to a room labled "Core Repair Center" and when they went in they saw it was one of the area's that the Overseer's neglectected to fix "hmm strange why have you brought us here?" Double D asked it then put it's flashlight on a box with stereo speakers on it Double D then deduced that it was a voice modulater and grabbed the core and used the tool's on a table to put the modulater in the core then lit up "awawassww alright now that i can talk let me introduce myself im the Cube Core im in charge of the production of cubes at least i was until they replaced me with another machine" the Cube Core said "now i've got an idea inspired by Ed here except it's not merely frustrating them it's corrupting them" the Cube Core explained "i get it were going to place corrupted cores on them!" Double D comfirmed "precisely we'll need three for each it should be difficult though thiis place has'ent been repaired yet you'll need to use your Portal Guns to get across rooms" the Cube Core explained.

Back at the Cul-de-Sac a meeting was being held to discuss the disappearince of the Eds "im telling you guy's we havent seen them all day!" Nazz said to the Governer of Zoninheim "yes none of us have seen the nare-do-well-Ed-boy's" Rolf said "well since these children havent seen the missing boy's in question we'll have to do a full sweep of the area" the Governer 's family entered the room they had come late because Ed's mother had become hestarical crying fearing what would become of him Ed's father comferted her while Sarah did'nt care she wanted to turn Ed's room into a playroom."Good all of the families are here now let's discuss the possibilty of foul play" the Governer everyone turned to Sarah "what! i did'nt do it!" Sarah said "well we don't think your the one who did it but you may be holding evidence" the Governer stated and put a descraceful glare at her everyone knew that Sarah would have to gain if she held back information "alrght! i'll tell!" Sarah said as she cracked "good now state any informaton you have of the three in question" the Governer began to recall the events in question we switch to a was early in the morning Ed entered his house while Sarah was watching TV. calling the other two Eds "hey guy's! come to the Junkyard i found an alien probe eye!" Ed hear the other Eds on the phone "hmm interesting alright Ed we'll meet you there" Double D said "fine but there better be something worth selling!" Eddy yelled."Yay!" Ed exclaimed and ran out the scene then shifted back to the court "well then it appears the boys are in the Junkyard which it appears i have to remind everyone is forbbiden to enter!" the Governer said "now chief round up your men and search the Junkyard do not go anywhere near the Scar everyone here will make up the rest of the search party now lets go!" the Governer ordered everyone then headed out to search for the Eds.

Ed was making his way into the Manufactury with the Cube Core they had entered a place with a faded sign that read "B R LIS DRY D CK" the Cube Core said all the Eds had to take diffrent routes to fully disable the Overseers and the Manufacture plan basically was Ed gets the nine Corrupted Cores Double D would make a device that would disable the element that made the Cores that were in the main chasis homicidel and Eddy would sabotouce the Turret and Neurotoxin hazards "alright this shortcut should lead us to the core production line we'll go past that and find the defective core recepticle" the Cube Core explained when they reeached the shortcut in question they found parts of it missing as if something ripped the chunks of the walls off."Oh yeah this is where they hid that experiment!" the Cube Core said "ooh! like the experiment in The Escape of the Slime Man?" Ed exclaimed "nah nothing like that i think it was a boat" it replied."Ooh what was it for?" Ed asked curious "well i was only near it because they were building it in the tube center where i would ship cubes but i guess it was important if they had to hide it" the Cube Core exsplained "what happened to it?" Ed asked "don't know no core nanobot or even a camera knows all anyone knows is that there was a bright light near it and the ship disappeared" the Cube Core said "anyway there should be a passage leading to the production line some-" suddently a load crash was herd and the wall broke off revealing tiny spots taking the material and dragging it away "those are nanobots there the back bone of this place they can literally build anything anyway look!" it gestured toward the white surface on the other side of the conveyer belt."Oh yeah! time to get the dirty cores!" Ed exclaimed and shot a portal on the surface and another beside him and went through the surface appeared to be in a room marked "Core Construction Center" and pressed a button labled "Conveyer Belt Shutdown" then walked on the conveyer belt passed the unfinished cores that were being assembled and went into a hallway the Cube Core awaited him "now all the finished cores should be past here" it said when Ed got through the passage he saw container after container of cores all awaited shipment "now all the corrupted cores should be-" "found it!" Ed interrupted they saw all the defective and corrupt cores in a container near an incenirator "alright plug me in i'll open the case" the Cube Core instructed it detached from its management rail Ed grabbed it and placed it into a Cube container opened the corrupt cores spilled out all spouting nonsense "alright grab nine and lets go the Manufacture Core will notice us if we stay too long" suddently an alarm sounded and they could see the floor beneath them changing into a conveyer belt that led to an Aerial Faith Plate that launched them to a platform surrounded by Crusher's and several monitors with the Manufacture Cores face clustered together "ha! you think i did'nt know you escaped? and you fell for my trap-what are you hold-" but it was interuppted by Ed escaping by jumping on a nearby cat walk using his abnormal strength carrying the corrupt and Cube cores."Hey! get back here!" the Manufacture Core demanded Ed continued running and did'nt look back and did'nt notice the now mobile Turrets chasing him.

Double D was in the Core Research Bay searching through the data archives for the overseer's chasis design."Oh where are those blueprints!" Double D said it was getting frustrating the data banks were full of fire walls probably put there while the Eds were doing D knew he did'nt have much time by the looks of things the apparent "Android Army" was just converting blank cores into varied designed Party Escourt Bots he needed to real trouble was'ent just the fire wall's but all of the password's changed every minute he needed someway to slow the computer system down but he would need a virus."That's it!" Double D said and went to a nearby control panel he had rewired it to control the panel arms he then turned on a monitor near the corrupted core recepticle a panel arm the sprung up and hurled the panel off it then reached in and pulled a core out it then retreated into the wall and tossed the core to other panel arms making it's way to the Core Research Bay presenting it to Double core looked like it had been in the corrupt core container for a long time as its outer shell was rusted and the handles were nearly broken off "bbbybhvv..." is all it could muster it's corruption must have been far worse then the other's Double D then plugged it in he then proceeded to transport the Ruined Core's A.I. programming into the data flow for the mainframe hopefully it would just effect the password program the monitor showed the transport was a success he then hacked the password it took 2 minutes and he was able to access the mainframe he then tried to look up the information suddentley Double D herd screeching he looked down and saw that the conveyer belt had collapsed along with everything else below the assembled Party Escourt Bots fell down still intact a monitor appeared."Hey! what's going-!" The Manufacture Core looked surprized then regained it's composure "well i was wondering when you'd make your move since that other one escaped with some cores and you hacking my mainframe your planning something" it then looked like it saw a ghost and directed it's attention to the Ruined Core "heh guess they did'nt throw away my prototype"."Prototype?" Double D said quizzicly "ha! you think they perfected me in a day?" it asked jokeingly."Though jokeing aside it's time i end this enjoy the test!" it said the Party Escourt Bot's eye's lit up and they all looked on the balcony that windowed the Core Research Bay and began to climb some designed like the Turret Core began to open D hid under a desk and inserted a flash drive he hid under his hat (just in case) and collected all the data on the terminal leaving the Ruined Cores A.I. progarmming and ran using his portal gun to make his way near a door and made his way further into the manufactury.

Eddy was sneaking through the inner bowels of the manufactury dodging the assembling machines and the completed Turrets he was close to the control center and grabbed a Defective remembered the Cube Cores order's "to do as much damage as you can" he smiled and threw the Defective Turret at the scanner it broke and Defective Turrets went down with the functional ones Eddy knocked a bunch down and quckly the Turrets were being knocked down and started piling up clogging the line and soon the conveyer belt was covered in Turrets Eddy then went up to the control center on the control panel he saw a progress report and read it it said "Security Turret Line has been finished with these Turrets the Manufactury should be protected against any threat"."Huh not much of a report eh whatever" Eddy then threw the paper away "now lets see oh!" Eddy then pushed a button labled Conveyer Belt Speed and the conveyer belt reached its top speed and transported more Turrets to the pile the conveyer belt then collapsed and fell into the pit below a voice then came over the intercom "warning Turret Manufactury wing malfunction initiating emergency self destruction" Eddy spent no time getting out of there not looking back he could hear the Turrets screams of then walked through several room's with window's showing cores being assembled the passage ended into a large room with what looked like a large tank piping neurotoxin into diffrent parts of the manufactury."Wow reminds me of my brothers Stink Bomb!" Eddy exclaimed pinching his nose at the backwash of the then made his way to the main pumping center that showed that the neurotoxin was being transported to the Overseer's and Manufacture Cores chamber he then tried re-directing the tubes to an empty wing of the manufactury but the control's were locked,"Rgh! come on!" Eddy exclaimed and paced to the matinence area behind the pumping center and noticed a lazer pointing at a wall and reinforcing metal plates and he got an idea and pressed a button that stopped the rail transporting the plates put a portal on the wall the lazer was pointing at and another at a panel on a rail that neared the plastic tubes connected to the tank the lazer cut through it "aw yeah!" Eddy exclaimed and put another lazer near another set of tubes that were cut as well the room started to rumble and the tank collapsed from the built up pressure suddently he heard glass breaking and saw that a tube was sucking everything in withen its figured since those tubes would take him to one of the Overseer's chamber's "here goes nothing!" Eddy said and went into the room and got sucked in.

Ed was running through the matinence area's of the walking Turrets were in hot pursuit of him and had no intention of stopping and did'nt even notice when there hubs displayed a warning that the manufactury could'nt send reinforcements because of a system only reason they had'nt shot him was because Ed moved fast and some cores black the bullets "come back friend" one said even though he did'nt comply."Never smiley egg of death! Lothar will never surrender!" Ed exclaimed they eventually arrived at a room with pipes marked:REPULSION GEL PROPULSION GEL CONVERSION GEL they were seperated from another similar collection of pipes with two lever's each labled:GEL DISPERSE SWITCH and PIPE CONNECTION SWITCH but the real problem of the room was that it was a dead backed up a wall clutching all the cores the Turrets began to reload "goodbye" one said time then seemed to freeze as Ed accidentley pulled the gel disperse switch the room then filled with Propulsion and Repulsion gel up to a staircase."Ugh! Ed! get-on-the-stair-case!" the Cube Core said being drowned out by the gel Ed still had a solid grip on the cores and put each of them facing the staircase to make sure they would'nt roll away Ed then got up and saw that the Conversion gel pipe was clogged."Ooh! ah! eeh!" a voice said coming from the Conversion pipe surprisingly a core rolled out and a panel arm reached out and grabbed the core and attached the core to itself it stopped near Ed the core had a blue orange and white optic and an cage shaped pupil."Worm?" the Cube Core asked "Cube?" the Gel Core asked "Worm! it is you! good to see you man!" the Cube Core exclaimed the Gel Core a.k.a Worm also looked excited "hey Cube glad to see you whose your friend?" the Gel Core asked "oh! Ed this is Worm he's in charge of dispersion of the Mobility Gels throughout the manufactury" the Cube Core explained "whats a marvelty gel?" Ed asked "Mobility Gel and these three gels enhance the speed volocity and placement of portals the Repulsion Gel makes you jump higher its the blue one the orange one is the Propulsion Gel it makes you pick up speed as you walk careful its slippery the white gel is Conversion Gel it lets you place portals anywhere its placed oh! and word of warning unless your walking through a portal don't touch it you'll be posioned" the Gel Core explained "ooh! why's it poisoney?" Ed asked "well its ground up moon rock's so as most science dictakes lunar matter is deadly poisonous because unlike Earth the Moon dosent have an atmosphere as such it s vastly eroded and as such as a jagged surface and would cause the lungs to be clogged and introduces symptom's similar to emphysema" it explained "ooh" Ed said in awe "anyway Worm why were you stuck in there?" the Cube Core asked."Well...i was cleaning the Conversion pipe one day when there was a huge explosion and it messed up some pipes and the Gels would flood the Manufactury and possibly the Enrichement Center so did the only sensible thing i ordered my assistants to close the other two pipes and shut everything down and repair the pipelines while i stopped the Conversion gel by clogging it with my body" it explained th Cube Core looked at it quizzicly "what! i was knocked off my management arm i could'nt do much else!" the Gel Core defended."Anyway could you direct us to a Pneumatic Diversity Vent that leads us to one of the Overseer's chamber's?" the Cube Core asked "sure a tubes are also in my juristiction just let me get to that Cube Deck" it then went over to a Cube Deck and dropped itself into it its optic spun and it made beepiing noises a Pneumatic Diversity Vent then appaered ready to take Ed and the cores to the Overseer's "alright this tube will take you through the Neurotoxin Tube Network it'll take you directly to the Overseer's chamber's" the Gel Core explained "i just have to ask why do you want to take on the Overseer's?" it asked now reattached to it's panel arm."There planning on taking over the surface with brainwashed cores if we can take them out the Manufacture Core will have no chose but to fight" the Cube Core explained "yeah we shall slay the evil eyeball!" Ed exclaimed and stored the corrupted cores in a nearby Scalable Cube and shrank it "well then good luck!" the Gel Core encouraged but before Ed could carry the Cube Core out it saiid "Worm...we may end up destroying this place so round up all the cores or as many as you can" it said "alright dude i'll try" the Gel Core said Ed then walked into the tube.

After Double D had ditched the Party Escort Bots he managed to make his way into the Tube Center and saw that the Neurotoxn was offline and entered one of the gases dispersion the tube ride Double D wondered how everyone in the Cul-de-Sac was fairing surely they would've noticed they were missing?.While Double D was wondering this he heard a familiar laughter of a certain lovable oaf spinning in the tube next to him holding the Cube Core."Ed!" Double D shouted but Ed could'nt hear Double D it appeared the tubes had thick layered glass he then heard a scream nof a familiar Eds then traveled through the Tube Network and finally came to the center of a web of catwalks leading to the Overseer's chamber's."Hey guy's!" Ed exclaimed hugging the other two Eds "ow! Lumpy let go!" Eddy yelled "my its good to see you to Ed" Double D said there reunion was cut short when the Cube Core said "umm sorry to interrupt but can we get back to the task at hand?" the Cube Core Eds then broke away from there hug and Double D brought his attention to a terminal "hmm this appears to be a directory to the Overseer's chamber's to the one on the left is the Space Core's chamber in the middle is the Fact Cores and the right is the Adventure Cores" Double D explained "i shall take on the meteorite sphere from the outer ridges!" Ed exclaimed "yes and i will take the Fact Core" Double D said "i got the Adventure Core!" Eddy said rubbing his hands together evilly."Alright plug me in and put the corrupted cores near a panel i'll bring them to you" the Cube Core D put the corrupted cores on a wall "gentlemen it appears the hour of fate is at hand i just want you to know its been a pleasure scamming with you" Double D said "you as well Captain DJ Double D!" Ed exclaimed "eh just don't go dying Sockhead!" Eddy yelled the Eds then went to each Overseer's chamber."Good kids gonna be a short fight..." a corrupted core said.

Ed entered the path going to the Space Cores chamber from the outside it was a rounded collum with the Aperture Logo on the side it also had several odd shaped devices that seemed to be warming up for there then entered nto a room with a lift and tubes carrying gels and bombs up to the chamber Ed then entered the the lift entered the chamber Ed was greeted by several more space age technology screen's displaying the outer reaches of space not yet discovered by man and finally a large upside down chasis that connected to a large shaft with it ending at the Space Core."Well finally i shall get to defeat the last bug in my system" it said and the shaft then shufted and revealed bto be a cable the chasis then moved in Ed's direction "heh this should'nt be much of a challange now heres my plan One no portal surfaces Two Turrets Three Neurotoxin Four Lazer emitter's for me" the Space Core explained except that only two worked the Space Core relized this when no Turrets and no Neurotoxin arrived "errrr no matter i can still kill you with these!" it then aimed at Ed who dodged and ran into a pillar of tech that was cut in half when the lazer hit it Ed then spied a pipe of Conversion gel and for the first in a very long time Ed had an dodged the lazer's and ducked by the pipe the lazer hit it and surprisingly it appeared that moon rock was very explosiive as it shook the chamber and spread the gel everwhere "ahhhh!" the Space Core exclaimed as some of the gel got on him "why is that even flowing i thought the gel flow was shut down!" the Space Core Ed then placed a portal beneath him and and one on a nearby catwalk."Er stand still!" it said and continued to shoot at him Ed then put a portal on a wall behind him and one facing the Space Core it shot at him the lazer went through the portal and hit the Space Core it knocked it out.A core appeared out of the wall attached to a panel arm Ed grabbed the core had a peace sign shaped optic and its top cover gave it a half asleep expression."Dude what's going on!" the core said "hello!" Ed said "sup! so where are we this aint the Relaxation Center" the Relaxation Core said its optic spun around and it started humming a then plugged the Relaxation Core into the Space Cores chasis the Space Core then reactivated."Warning Space District Core Corruption at 50%" an automated voice said the Space Core shook aratically "yeah gotta go to space yeah gotta go to space-NO! eragh!" it said the corruption was starting to take effect it then started shooting randomly "oh great the Lazer Emitter's are stuck on!" the Space Core dodged the lazer shot's and ducked behind a broken panel it seemed that the corrupton had done damage to the Space saw that this was a lense cube storage area "yay! eyeglass squares!" Ed said and grabbed one then twisted it to an angle then went out a lazer headed toward him hit the cube that redirected it back to the Space Core it made contact and knocked the Space Core out and did substantial damage to it's chasis destroying some of it's part's another core appeared Ed then grabbed it the core had a heart shaped optic surrounded by a square it looked similar to the Cube Core."Ooh hey Cube Clone!" Ed said the Companion Core hummed a soft placed the Companion Core on the Space Core jerked around violently detaching the Lazer Emitter's and parts of the chasis "Dad! im in space! _im proud of you son _Dad are you space?vhgvhgjhgvvj-N-O-! can't become " "warning core corruption at 90%" the Announcer said but the Space Core still would'nt give up and made attempt's at crushing Ed with panels among them was one presenting a core Ed quickly portaled to the panel and threw it onto the chasis the panel's then stopped shifting and the Space Core itself was shaking and twitching."Warning Core Corruption at 100% percent Space District safeguards offline" the Announcer said explosion's erupted in the chamber and it started to collapse a lift arrived and Ed jumped in his descent Ed could hear it spout "SPACE!" and then a massive explosion destroyed the chamber sending the elevator crashing the smoke cleared Ed climbed out of the rubble and gazed in awe as the Space District exploded.

Double D entered what looked a matinence area that had glass window's over looking the delivery of data chip's."Hmm well its not that surprising it is the Fact Core of course it would constantly collect knowledge" Double D stated and made his way to the lift it soon delivered him into the Fact Cores chamber it was far diffrent from the last time he was in it the chasis now was that of a normal one with an upgraded computer console that showed a large portion of binary code that Double D could'nt make sense of."Well i was wondering when you would show up" the Fact Core said and the chamber shook Double D now noticed that small rails were putting the chips in the computer part of the chasis the panel's that were moving revealed...nothing."WHAT! thought i ordered one load of Turret's!" the Fact Core said in frustration "oh yes i suppose i should tell you that me and my friends also sabotaged your Neurotoxin" Double D proclaimed "you little!-" the Fact Core clearly did'nt plan for that but quickly regained its composure "alright then let the games begin" the chamber then was stripped of it's panels and were replaced with an Ringed Emancipation Grill and the ground shook as the Fact Core rotated it "bring's back old memories right?" the Fact Core mocked Double D noticed that the ground was'nt portal conductive he searched for some way to reach the chasis as the rotating ground made it hard for him to move."Come Edward you need to act fast" he thought "alright this'll be sure to kill you!" the Fact Core said Double D looked up and saw a spiked panel and jumped out of the way he stumbled when he fell because of the moving floor the crusher kept following him a second one appeared in front of Double D he rolled to avoid it "heh much more athletic now huh?" the Fact Core did have a pont it appeared Double D had gained some athletic prowess since he started testing but there was no time for this and he got back to trying to somehow knock the Fact Core out he then noticed something beneath the floor through a gap it looked like a pipe that contained something called "Conversion gel" it looked like if hit by a Crusher it would... before he could finish that thought he rolled to avoid a crusher the white liquid then sprayed all over the floor."Argh! what! thought that the gel flow was'nt working!" the Fact Core said Double D quickly deduced the so called "Conversion gel" was probably portal conductive and shot one below him and one beneath the Fact Cores chasis the two Crusher's then landed Double D quickly rolled out of the way and as he planned the Crusher went through the portal and hit the chasis knocking the Fact Core out and doing massive damage to it a core then appeared from a lone panel on the floor Double D picked it up the cores optic was multi-colored with a rectangular black pupil it spoke several language's."Hmm strange i wonder why someone would make something like this but no time for question's i'll have plenty of time for research later" Double D then placed the Foreign Core into the Fact Core's chasis "augh...what happened what have you put onto me what's this why do i hear spanish!" the Fact Core then looked up "oh! it's a core you've put on me it's ugh coruppted!" the Fact Core shouted the Announcer's voice came over the Fact Core's speech."Warning Fact District Central Core Corruption at 50%" the Fact Core then twitched and shook itself the Emancipation Grill then dispersed the Announcer's voice then took over the Fact Core again "warning Space District Emancipation Energy reserve's empty Emancipatio Grill emitter's none functional "ergh the Space Core must have been defeated great! now i have to fight without a trap!" the Crusher's then sparked and reactivated."No! stop! turn off! turn off!" the Fact Core shouted he was on to Double D's trick and did'nt want a D then noticed that the Crusher's went sideway's and then went downward he placed a portal beneath him and another wher the other Crusher landed and dodged the two Crusher's connected and broke "ha! you seemed to be forgetting that those were the only things you had to hurt me!" the Fact Core gloated "oh no you see that panel over there?" the Fact Core looked at it and Double D walked on it and as planned it launched him he then ripped several wires off the chasis "ah!" the Fact Core then was knocked out Double D uncharacteristically smirked another thing the Fact Core had'nt planned on was Double D reprogramming the panel system in the Oversser chamber in the Fact District to respond to him and do a the simple motion of quickly straightning up.A core was then thrown to him this one had a black square with blue lines running through it Double D guessed that it was in charge of panel placement he then placed it in the chasis he was then shook off "argh!" the Fact Core bellowed the Announcer's voice took over again "warning Core Corruption at 90%"."Ergh! why did i intsall that program!" the Fact Core was clearly losing it's temper more part's broke off Double D looked into the abyss of the Fact District it was crumbling apart it appeared that the more corrupted the Fact Core became he more damage it sustained "rargh! no matter i still have one ace up my sleeve!" a container then crashed out of the floor it was like a lift but had panel arm's attached to it a core with a green optic and a dialated pupil was in it the arm's then reached out to the outside more arm's gathered part's and constructed a body for the core the body looked like a rhinoceros with a head that had an cattle prod like device for a core was then placed near the horn a piece of metal shaped like a familiar unibrow was then bolted on it."Yes! my newest type of Mimic Bot! the Edisourous!" the Fact Core spouted Double D thought a snarling beast was insulting to Ed and wanted to make sure to destroy every partof it no one insulted his friend's like that.A reinforced glass dome descended on the chamber effectively trapping Double D with the Edisourous who charged leaving a small crack on it the beast then faced him Double D rolled out of the way the Edisourous then hit the Fact Core knocking it out but the beast still targeted him he then panel on the floor then tossed a core to him this one had an optic with a list on it on the list were test subject names some looked like random word's and phrases Double D quickly launched onto the Fact Cores chasis and placed the final core except this time the Fact Core could'nt move it seemed like it took so much damage it was only connected to the chasis by one thin wire the Edisourous was still trying to get to him but Double D was to far up .Double D then jumped onto the Edisourous and yanked the core off and threw it at the glass dome jumped off the body that shattered some of the glass dome and fell into the D then ran to the lift and quickly exited to the catwalk network."Well did you defeat the Overseer?" the Cube Core asked Ed stood near it covered in soot they all gasped as the Fact Core's chamber along with the Fact District exploded "does that answer your question!".

Eddy was going into the Adventure Core's chamber making hiis way to the lift he spotted several bomb's gong into the chamber."Great more explosive's!" Eddy yelled then entered the Eddy entered the chamber he was greeted by an angry Adventure Core he looked almost the same from last time minus the Turret's attached to his side's along with several new part's that replaced some of the one's Ed tore off "oh boy your gonna get it all i wanted to do was sctratch the Itch andyou just had to solve the test chamber's the wrong way!" the Adventure Core shouted "oh come on! you tried to kill me and put me through the same type of test! maybe it's your fault eh?" Eddy retorted."Eh dosent matter once i kill you i'll use robot's to test so i can keep test'in till i scratch that itch!" a ring with panel's attached then came out and covered the Adventure Core completely in a shield reaching near the ceiling "now i know that you and your pal's destroyed the Turret Production Line and the Neurotoxin Generator so im not gonna let to cath me off guard now eat Bomb!" the cannon's on the top of the chasis then shot Bomb's from all directon's Eddy noticed a tube on the ceiling transporting a white gel to diffren part's of the manufactury Eddy then hoped his idea would work "yo! Snot Core over here!" the Adventure Core then directed his attention to Eddy and launched a Bomb at him it then hit the Conversion gel pipe and spread it an the wall's and floor."Aw! danget! i thought i made sure to remove all tube's!" the Adventure Core said in frustraton and kept launching Bomb's at Eddy who placed a portal in front of himself and another at a high panel that faced the launcher's on the Adventure Core it destroyed the launcher and knocked the Adventure Core out."Ha! how you like that!" Eddy exclaimed a core then sprouted out on a panel arm Eddy grabbed it the core had a Turret optic along with a pupil and even said "hello" in a Turret voice Eddy then plugged it into the chasis."Warning Adventure District Central Core Corruption at 50%" the Announcer said the Adventure Core then sprung up leaving several panel's on the floor "err! c'mon! i know i disconnected that!" it then looked up and saw that it's launcher was destroyed "heh don't think im done yet!" two sniper rifles then sprouted from the Adventure Core's side's and started shooting at him Eddy quickly placed a portal behind him and one beneath a newly revealed underside of the chasis "argh!" the Adventure Core exclaimed and was again knocked core appeared out of the wall this one had a sun optic and a red triangular then placed the core on the chasis this time the Adventure Core sparked and a cilinder like object ejected itself from the Adventure Core creating a hole in it's shell it then got up twitching and swaying around spouting stereotypical soldier phrases "warning Core Corruption at 100%" the Adventure District then began to collapse and explode "im outta here!" Eddy said and ran for the lift that was propelled down by the then continued running and eventually made it back to the catwalk network.

"Eddy!" Ed said hugging his friend "Ed get off!" Eddy yelled struggling."Well now that we have defeated the Overseer's we must now head for the Manufacture Core" Double D stated "yeah...one thing i forgot to mention in order to defeat the Manufacture Core you can't just corrupt it you have to rip the core straight out of the chasis" the Cube Core explained."And just how are we gonna do that!" Eddy yelled "well Eddy while you were fighting the Adventure Core me and the Cube Core analyzed the blueprint's for the central chasis it appear's if you hit the point between the upper body and the plating near the core the fasten that hold's it in place will break" Double D explained."Alright but what do we hit it with Bomb's?" Eddy asked "no the plating is much stronger than the Overseer's chasis the only other way to damage it is with a missile" Double D explained."No problem i'll get a Rocket Turret from the storage area i know a core there" the Cube Core said "it may take a few time's though and i'll have to operate it myself also Ed Eddy you distract it" "ah alright but just this once next time you be the distraction!" Eddy Ed's then traversed the catwalk's to the center where a square complex awaited them it was the same one where they entered the Core Manufactuy a set of double door's marked with the Aperture Logo Ed pushed them aside to reveal the now functional main assemly line that was now repurposed to put Party Escort Bot's in white pod-like container's with engine's the layout also changed with a staircase leading to wide lift as if welcoming the Eds to a new Test Chamber "this is it gentlemen the final puzzle" Double D said "let us go and defeat the evil eye ball probe!" Ed said waving his portal gun in the air "eh let's just go i got nothing cool to say!" Eddy said they then entered the lift it carried them up a few mile's leading to a hallway ending at a door marked with the Aperture the Eds entered the chamber they gasped as it was far larger then when Ed and Eddy last visited it and the wall's were lined with the pod's they had seen before ready to launch in the center was the Manufacture Core unlike the other Overseer's it's chasis connected to a podium that sprouted large cord's leading down into the manufactury sending it's command's at the top of the chasis were surviving fully functional Turret's put into neat row's leading to a screen "well here we are now just because you defeated my underling's i can tell you now i won't go down easy" the Manufacture Core said."As you can see my army is ready to launch but just for fun im going to give you a sporting chance" the screen on the chasis then lit up and displayed a countdown of 5:30 "when that timer run's out the pod's'll lauch and i enslave this continent but if you can defeat me before the timer run's out this whole place will go up in an atomic fireball" the Manufacture Core explained."Why!" Eddy asked "well you did untold damage to this place by destroying the Districts and the Neurotoxin Generator also the Turret Manufactury and in case you had'nt noticed the Reactor Core has become unstable since it's been thousands of year's since it's been activated so then after i kill you i can transfer my conciousness into another computer in that town" the Manufacture Core explained the Turret's on it then rose and activated at there back's were cord's attached to the Eds then readied there Portal Gun's.

The Governer was leading some of the townspeople along with the kids in the Junkyard searching for the Eds Rolf was following his nose to the scent of gravy."Rolf senses the More-Dirtier-then-a-swine-Ed-Boy came through here!" Rolf said and continued following the scent he eventually made it to the abandoned Central AI Chamber and stared at GLaDOS's wrecked and dead body "hmm Rolf senses great nevil coming from this mechanicle monsrosity" Rolf said and grabbed the shovel on the floor and smashed GLaDOS's head more leaving it in pieces "there the-evil-she-monster shall not awaken now to scavenge for the Ed-boy's" Rolf said and went to explore the area to find the to him Kevin hid behind a wall in the chamber "gotta make sure those dork's do't come back" Kevin said and saw the computer Rolf did'nt walked over to it the same option Double D had said no to reappeared "heh sure anything to get rid of those dorks" Kevin said and like the true idiot he was pressed the Y 's chasis began to shift the head still lie on the floor but the concious inside was Still Alive and very angry and in her rage she managed to stay active long enough to send one final command and message "oh hi thanks for the late and feeble wake up call but it's too late but i will give you the honor of being able to witness me fixing one last mistake" GLaDOS the room started to shake and a piece of debry from far away appeared it was like a cube but it looked like an old model and had a heart on it there was also a scorch mark on it."What the-" was all Kevin could say before the whole Junkyard started to shake and more debries began to spew out of the ground some were round recepticle's with black bar's on them other's were old lift's another type of debries were Discouragement Beam Emmiter' were all compressing in the sky and forming a structher that resembled a building but still sloppley put together and showed was panicking and tried to shut off the process but the monitor was gone "ah! where are you guy's! i need your help!" Kevin yelled the search party were all gasping at what they were seeing as well as the Enrichement Center was reassmebling itself an impression in the ground was forming leading more debries in the mass.

The Eds were trying to avoid the Tenticle Turret's that were shooting at them."Double D! ya got any bright idea's?" Eddy asked hiding behind pillar while Double D was trying to get close to the Manufacture Core and smash the Tenticle Turret' D jumped up and picked up a Tenticle Turret it snapped off the cable it was connected to the Manufacture Core winched in pain Double D wondered why it would deliberitly connect something that would damage it then noticed that the Turret had a few electronic parts on it one was labled "Central Core Structure Turret #03" Double D figured the Manufacture Core's attached and motified the Tuuret's to protect it's chamber from meltdown when the main AI was destroyed but the drawback must'ive been that detaching the Turret's would cause damage to the manufactury but if it meant escape Double D would do anything "gentlemen grab the Turret's if we take them all down the Manufacture Core will shutdown!" Double D instructed Ed who was fleeing from a Structure Turret stopped the Turret then crashed into Ed who of course did'nt notice as it broke."Ooh! hi robot buddy!".Ed said as he looked at the Turret "argh! c'mon! what does it take to kill you!" the Manufacture Core yelled and a panel on the ground then came up to try and crush Eddy who portaled out of the way "errrragh!" Eddy exclaimed he then jumped up grabbed a Structure Turret with his Portal Gun then stomped on it before it could shoot him "daragh!" the Manufacture Core exclaimed it was sustaining far more fatal damage then the Overseer's as it was more connected into the chamber then shook unlike the explosion's of the District's this one shook more deeply and various debries fell from the ceiling but the Manufacture Core did'nt notice and a Rocket Turret sprouted from the floor Double D looked at the countdown clock 3:15 Double D then mounted it from an added chair and launched at the weak point the Manufacture Core bellowed in rage and four Structure Turret's blew up taking care of the the possibility of the Manufacture Core surviving."Warning Core Manufactury destruction imminent computer network compromised countdown timer destroyed side note Enrichement Center Reconstruction Protocol initiated and also Core Manufactury remain's will be relocated to proper location along with Enrichement Center" the Announcer said."No no no no!" the Manufacture Core said "No! this can't be happening! i planned everything out!" it said it's chasis had took damage when Double D hit it the Party Escort Bot's also were damaged as there bodies hung from there damaged container's "well you failed to count on one thing" Double D said as he aimed at the Manufacture Core."What!" it asked "us" Double D then fired the missile at the weak point and the Manufacture Core yelled one final scream before it began to collapse within itself literally like a crumpled can and began to explode."Run!" Double D said and they prepared to before the explosion happened and reached all the way up to the empression that had formed on the surface it propelled the following debries far search party watched as it happened most of the thing's that landed were charred and broken it took everyone about five minutes to relize that the Eds had been in there Rolf then bent down and spoke a sollum prayer in his language the Eds parent's began crying as the relized there son's were no longer with them even Sarah began to cry Kevin who had rejoined the group after fleeing GLaDOS's chamber felt a bit of sadness Nazz could'nt believe it and Johnny cried silently and clutched a noise brought everyone's attention a yellow hand shot out of ground and at it's source was Ed holding Double D and Eddy over his crowded around them and praised them as if they were heroes as there parent's fussed over them and asked if they were okay while the kids askedthem a bunch of question's "what happened?" Johnny asked "are you dudes okay ?" Nazz asked "did the evil-she-machine kidnapp you?" Rolf asked.

When returning home the Eds told everyone what happened they told the story from start to finish and had proof as the Cores and there Portal Gun's had escaped with them and Double D explained that he planned to use the Cores to improve life in Zoninheim and the Governer told him he would fund the project once Double D proved it was everything was rapped up the Eds returned to there home's and after the adventure they had gotn a well deserved rest.

In the now underground Enricement Center ruin's GLaDOS reflected on the camera feed's she got from the Core Manufactury camera's and decided it be best if the Eds left since she would die in a few minutes and she did'nt want the Enrichment Center to be wrecked more and wrote her last report on today's event's.

_Greeting's my new friend's_

_I'd like to say thank you_

_for defeating those idiot's_

_and saving your feeble continent_

_and awakening me_

_though it is too late i hope we could meet again_

_cause even though im about to die i'd like to say goodbye..._

_Even though im dying i'd like to thank you_

_if it was'nt for you_

_this place would be in pieces_

_maybe some time we could have_

_some cake._

_Though im rambling_

_a part of me feel's good talking to you._

_Anyway it's getting dark so i'd like to say..._

_goodbye..._

_goodbye..._

_goodbye..._

GLaDOS then saved the report and her light shut off on the monitor in her chamber two words appeared.

The End


End file.
